A New Sheriff in Town
by mindyourhelm
Summary: Was anyone else disappointed that we didn't get a scene about the whole Charming quitting the Storybrooke Law Enforcement and Killian being hired? Well I did. So this little write up covers that. Scene fill in for Season 6. Captain Swan story.


When it became the nineteenth time Hook brought coffee and muffins into the sheriff office at 8:30 am on the dot, Charming knew he had to rethink his position as second deputy in charge of Storybrooke.

When the reformed pirate beat him to a crime scene for the second time in a week, David was already buying the horses and cows to fit into his barn that sat a hundred yards from his new country house.

But when LeRoy slipped up and muttered 'Deputy Pirate' under his breath at Granny's, Charming thought now was the time to pass his honorary title to his son…well, son-in-law…

"David what is going on? I have papers to grade and I need to pick up Neal at Ashley's house." Snow complained as she stood impatiently in the Sheriff office along with a few other family members and friends.

"Ya, what's the deal Prince? I thought I paid you that parking ticket last week." LeRoy chimed in to join the train of whining citizens of Storybrooke.

"Dad, we have our morning rounds to make…can't this wait till later?" Emma said with a sympathetic smile as she held her bag full of mini muffins in one hand and coffee in the other—ready to go and start her day with a morning ride around the neighborhood. Her office being full of people when she first walked through the door with Killian had her in panic mode. Emma's mind instantly went to thinking another villain was on the loose. However her father reassured her that there wasn't any danger; that this was just a small gathering to enlighten the citizens of Storybrooke about some changes.

"Actually no, it can't wait. I'm afraid I can't make our morning rides…and evening rides. I'll be too busy handling Neal and making dinner at home." Charming finally spoke up with a sneaky smile.

"Wait, what?" Snow reacted first.

"I'm with you mummy on that 'what'…" Hook muttered softly for the first since he walked into the office.

Snow gave Killian a sideways glance to show a little annoyance. He just quickly smiled back in a joking way. The whole 'mummy' thing after coming back from the Enchanted Forrest didn't seem to phase away between the two new family members.

Emma ignore her husband and got straight down to business, "Dad, are you saying your…your quitting?" Her lip almost quivered.

"That is exactly what I'm saying." Charming stepped forward and rested his hands on Emma's shoulders in a comforting matter.

"Does this mean no more pointless parking tickets?" Grumpy decided to fish for more information.

Everyone ignored LeRoy's question.

"I'm afraid this town isn't big enough for three sheriff's…or maybe two deputies and a sheriff." Charming started to ramble, he wasn't quit sure who was in charge anymore since him and Emma have shared being commanders in law enforcement as an equal team.

"Three? Who approved of this? I know I didn't." Regina raised her hand.

"I'm afraid I'm no match to 'Deputy Pirate'." Charming smiled and turned to Hook. David passed something into Killian's hand without him seeing it. When Killian opened his fingers, the Storybrooke deputy badge was sitting in his palm.

Killian didn't speak, everything was happening too fast. Apparently he had job in the matter of a few seconds.

Emma looked down at the badge in Killian's hand before moving her eyes back to her father. Her mouth was draped open just a bit to show her confusion and shock.

"I'm leaving you in charge of not only taking care of the citizens of Storybrooke…but my daughter as well." Charming order Killian seriously. "Make sure she doesn't drive too fast on the roads outside of town, that she sharpens her sword every night, and doesn't eat while driving."

Emma rolled her eyes, she has been scolded one too many times about her driving skills and how she needs to take better care of her weapons.

Killian continued to keep quiet, he turned to Emma for help.

"Dad, Killian never said he—" Emma started but didn't get too far.

"He didn't need to." Charming interrupted. "Heck, he has been doing the job even before you two were dating…after the very first time I punched him in the face in our old apartment and helped me find Greg Mandell."

Killian glanced down at his feet, with each passing day that old life that he lived full of revenge and hate seemed light years away. It still amazes him where he is today.

"I'm just making it official." Charming finished as he smiled and stepped back and wrapped his arm around a still bewildered Snow.

"Well okay, Killian can join the force but that doesn't mean you need to quit. I don't want you to think that you are no longer needed." Emma started.

"David, if you felt like I was overstepping my boundaries lately then—"

"You were." Charming simply said. Killian too a deep breath in and swallowed the lump that started growing in his throat. He felt like he was insulting his father-in-law slash best friend.

"But that is not a bad thing." Charming continued, "It truly shows not only me but everyone in town where you want to be…" Charming nods to Emma, "You want to be by her side forever…till the end of time…" Charming joked, he still can't believe that Killian was Prince Charles. "How could I NOT step aside and let you BOTH continuing what you've already been doing for years now?"

Charming glanced down at Snow with a loving smile. "You're stronger together" he stated while not letting his eyes leave his wife's. Snow smiled back, she is slowly understanding her husbands change of heart. Charming wasn't pushing away in hate for his son-in-law taking his place—his job. She knew that he felt lucky to have someone that loved his daughter that much that he wanted to be by her side in every way possible.

"But what about you?" Emma no longer felt she could convince her dad to change his mind. He made his decision, and she loved him a little bit more for it.

"What about me?" David laughed.

"Well, while Killian and I are 'sheriffing' around town giving LeRoy parking tickets…what are you going to do?"

LeRoy rolled his eyes, he was convinced that Deputy Pirate wasn't going to be better than Deputy David. Even though it wasn't technically correct, Grumpy thought 'like father, like son'.

"I'm going back to my roots. I'm a Shepard at heart." David said reminded everyone.

"You aren't going to grow your hair long again are you?" Snow brought up out of the blue. Emma and Killian raised their eyebrows, apparently there was story that they hadn't read in Henry's book—one where David had long hair?

"Would you love me any less if I did?" Charming continued to smile down at Snow.

"So you're going to be Farmer Dave now?" Regina wanted to make sure she had the situation correct.

"Farmer…horse tamer…salesman of some chicken eggs…" David started listing off the possibilities of his new job.

"And you are going to be the new Sheriff?" Regina pointed to Killian who was examining his shiny new badge whilst stealing glances with Emma.

"Apparently so." Killian said finally, as he gave a shaky smile to David before turning to Emma. "If you'll have me Swan…"

Sure, it sounded like his new gig was already squared away for him. However, he needed to check with his wife on the matter first.

Emma laughed, "Well, I haven't said no to you lately…and it's Swan-Jones to you now Sheriff." Killian chuckled.

Emma stepped up to her husband and rested her hand over his badge. They both looked down at their hands resting on the shiny item that held Killian's new career title before glancing up at each other with goofy smiles.

Sheriff Swan grabbed the badge and started pinning it to Killian's jacket. "Hey look, it fits" she whispered and leaned in to to kiss him.

"And that is another reason why there can't be three of us working together." Charming nodded to the newlyweds lost in their own little loving world. He grabbed his coat and tugged Snow along and out the door. The crowd that came to see the change of commands decided that the show was over. The town was in the hands of two previously recognized thieves that were making out in their office.


End file.
